VG Inc
by SSB-Episode-Writer
Summary: Parody of Monsters Inc. Everyone has a job on VG to scare children on Earth. The top scarer is Banjo along with his assistant, Sokka. But troubles when they bring in a child from Earth! Hints of SokkaxSuki!


Here's my story that is parody of "Monsters, Inc." made by Pixar. Here's the list of characters.

James P. Sullivan (Sulley): Banjo the Bear (Banjo-Kazooie)

Mike Wazowski: Sokka

Boo: Michelle Tanner

Randall: Jet the Hawk

Waternoose: Dr. Eggman

Celia: Suki

Roz: (The old woman from the show, Recess)

Needleman: Carl Wheezer

Smitty: Sheen Estevez

Yeti: SpongeBob SquarePants

The setting of Monstropolis is somewhere on the planet VG. Their jobs are similar to what the monsters do in the movie.

* * *

Chapter 1: Life in VG

We arrive in some room as we see a kid in bed and the lights go out.

"Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, Mom."

"Sleep tight, kiddo."

A kid is sleeping in his bed as he looks at the closet to make sure nothing appears. He then reacts to what appears to be a monster. But it turned out to be a sweater. The kid goes to bed as a shadow appears looming over the kid. The kid sees it and screams.

"Whoa!" the monster turns out to be a muscular man wearing a falcon helmet. "Oh! Aye! Oh! Oh!" He starts falling over toys and is reacting in pain as he lands on top of jacks.

"Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated," we hear a computer voice.

A wall moves up into the ceiling as we see a studio. We see a woman and other people who appear to be judges.

"All right, Mr. Falcon, is it?" the woman asks.

"Uh... my friends call me Captain Falcon," Falcon corrected her.

"Uh-huh. Mr. Falcon, can you tell me what you did wrong?" the woman asks.

"I fell down?" Falcon shrugged.

"No, no, before that. Can anyone tell me Mr. Falcon's big mistake?" the woman asks. "Anyone?" the woman grunted as pressed a button. "Let's take a look at the tape."

We see a replay of the scene on a TV screen.

"Here we go. Uh, right...puh-puh-puh-puh... Ah! There, see?" she stops the tape and shows Falcon walking into the room with the closet door open. The door. You left it wide open," everyone is awed by what she is talking about. "And leaving the door open is the worst mistake any employee can make because...?"

"Um... it could let in a draft?" Falcon guessed.

"It could let in a child!" a man walks into the studio.

He is wearing a red coat with black pants and shoes. He is wearing glasses and goggles on his head.

"Oh! Mr. Eggman!" Everyone gasps.

"There is nothing more toxic or deadly than a human child," Eggman explained. "A single touch could kill you! Leave a door open and a child could walk right into this factory! Right into the VG world! I won't go in a kid's room! You can't make me! You're going in there because we need this. Our city is counting on you to collect those children's screams. Without scream, we have no power. Yes, it's dangerous work and that's why I need you to be at your best. I need scarers who are confident, tenacious, tough, intimidating. I need scarers like...like...Banjo," Eggman smiled.

We change to a bear in yellow pants sleeping like a dog in a bed.

"Hey! Good morning, VG," the radio on his nightstand is on. "It's now five after the hour of 7:00 A.M in the big VG city. Temperature's a balmy 75 degrees... which is good news for you reptiles... and it looks like it's going to be a perfect day."

Standing next to the bed was a boy about 17, has his hair in a ponytail and is wearing blue clothes.

"…to maybe, hey, just lie in bed, sleep in or simply... work out that flab that's hanging over the bed! Get up, Banjo!" he blows those kinds of horns you blow at a basketball game right in Banjo's face.

Banjo is up all of the sudden from the horn and is now doing push ups.

"I don't believe I ordered a wake-up call, Sokka," Banjo said.

"Hey! Less talk, more pain, marshmallow boy!" Sokka shouted like an Army commander. "Feel the burn!"

"Marshmallow!? I'm in the fittest of my life!" Banjo said.

"Shut up! You call yourself a scary man?" Sokka asked.

Sokka now has Banjo running like crazy.

"Scary feet, scary feet, scary feet! Oop! The kid's awake!" Sokka said as Banjo falls to the ground to act like a rug. "Okay, scary feet, scary feet, scary feet, scary feet...kid's asleep!" Banjo continues running like crazy. "Twins! In a bunk bed!" Sokka ordered as Banjo is roaring from top to bottom.

Sokka has a mask of a kid as Banjo tries to scare it.

"Ooh! I thought I had you there. Okay, Banjo, here we go. You ready?" he asked as Banjo nodded. "Follow it. "Oh! It's over here! Oh, look over there!" Banjo continues to follow the mask. "Don't let the kid touch you! Don't let it touch you!

Banjo is now pushing crap around with Sokka on top of them.

"_I don't know, but it's been said I love scaring kids in bed_!" Sokka sang.

Banjo is brushing his teeth very fast.

"Come on, fight that plaque! Fight that plaque! Scary people don't have plaque!"

Banjo is now doing crutches upside down.

"... do you have the power? Do I see power?" Sokka asked as he reacts to what is on TV. "Oh, I don't believe it!"

"I'm not even breaking a sweat," Banjo said, thinking Sokka was talking about him.

"Not you! Look! The new commercial's on!" Sokka ran over to get a closer look.

"What?" Banjo asked as he falls down.

"The future is bright at VG, Incorporated," a man's voice is heard on TV.

"I'm in this one! I'm in this one!" Sokka sat in a big chair.

Banjo grabs Sokka by the collar and moves him to a smaller chair as he sat down the big chair.

"We're part of your life. We power your car. We warm your home. We light your city."

"I'm VG, Incorporated," we see a woman with blonde hair in a blue suit.

"Hey, look! Samus!" Banjo pointed out.

"Carefully matching every child to their ideal monster...to produce superior scream refined into clean, dependable energy," the voice continues on. "Every time you turn something on VG, Incorporated is there."

"I'm VG, Incorporated! We know the challenge...the window of innocence is shrinking. Human kids are harder to scare," shows a kid all tired watching TV, a caption appears saying, "Not a real child"

"Of course, V.I. is prepared for the future with the top scarers," shows Banjo scaring a kid threw a door as Sokka elbows him. "The best refineries and research into new energy techniques."

"Okay, here I come!" Sokka said.

"We're working for a better tomorrow... today!" Banjo said on the commercial. The logo appears over Sokka's face.

"We're VG, Incorporated! We're V.I...VG, Incorporated," shows the logo up close. "We scare because we care."

Sokka is wide mouthed and is speechless for a second.

"I can't believe it," Sokka squeaked.

"Oh, Sokka..." Banjo wanted to comfort him.

"I was on TV!" Sokka cheered. "Did you see me? I'm a natural!" the phone rings and he answers it. "Hello. I know! Hey, wasn't I great? Did the whole family see it? It's your friends from Spiral Mountain," Sokka said to Banjo. "What can I say? The camera loves me."

Banjo and Sokka are leaving their home and go on to work.

"I'm telling you, big guy you're going to be seeing this face on TV a lot more often," Sokka bragged.

"Yeah? Like, on VG's Most Wanted?" Banjo asked sarcastically.

"You've been jealous of my good looks since the fourth grade, pal," Sokka said.

"Have a good day, sweetie," someone said.

"You, too, hon," another said.

"Whoo!"

"Okay, Banjo, hop on in," Sokka walks over to a rusty old car.

"Nope. Uh-uh. Uh-uh," Banjo grabs Sokka.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Where you going? What are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, there's a scream shortage. We're walking," Banjo announced.

"Walking?!" Sokka gasped.

"Yep."

"No, no, no, my baby," Sokka whined.

"Come on. Come on," Banjo said.

"Look, she needs to be driven. Bye, baby. I... I'll call you!" Sokka called out to the car. "Hey, genius, you want to know why I bought the car? Huh?"

"Not really," Banjo didn't seem to care.

"To drive it! You know, like, on the street? With the honk-honk and the vroom-vroom and no walking involved."

"Give it a rest, will you, butterball?" Banjo said. "You said that about Appa and now cars. Come on, you could use the exercise."

"I could use the exercise?!" Sokka asked. "Look at you."

"I'm in a fittest of my life and you're saying I'm fat? You have your own climate!" Banjo rolled his eyes.

"How many jumps over the rope?" They walk by a few kids playing jump rope.

"Morning, Sokka!"

"Morning, Banjo!"

"Hey! Morning, kids," Banjo greeted.

"Hey, kids. How you doing?" Sokka answered.

"Bye, Sokka! Bye, Banjo!" the kid looked at them as the kid jump roping loses balance and falls down.

"Hey, hey, hey! Fellas!" an owner of a restaurant greets Banjo and Sokka.

"Hey, Tony!" Banjo greeted him.

"Tony! Ba-da-bing!" Sokka said.

"Tony!"

"Hey, Tony!"

"Pow, pow, pow, pow, pow!"

"I hear somebody's close to breaking the all-time scare record," Tony said.

"Ah, just trying to make sure there's enough scream to go around," Banjo laughed.

"Hey! On the house!" Tony throws the two apples.

"Hey, thanks!" Banjo thanked him.

"Grazie! Ba-da-bing!" Sokka chuckled.

"Oh, great," a man complained as he loses his hat.

"Hey, Pit! Good morning!" Banjo waved at a kid with messy red hair.

The kid flies off.

"See that, Sokka? Pit's walking to work," Banjo pointed out.

"Big deal," Sokka rolled his eyes. "Guy takes a few steps, flies off, and he's there. It's like that with Aang."

They walk into a huge building with large words saying, "VG INC."

"VG, Inc. Please hold. VG, Inc. Please hold. VG, Inc. Please hold."

"Morning, Banjo," one worker greeted Banjo.

"Morning, Ricky."

"Hey, it's Banjo!"

"See you on the scare floor, buddy!" Banjo greeted all of the workers. "Hey, Marge."

"Hey, how was jury duty?"

"Morning, Banjo!"

"Hey!"

"Hey, it's still leaning to the left."

"It is not!"

Banjo and Sokka walked up to two kids. One was tubby, had red hair, and was wearing glasses while the other was skinny, had a teal shirt with Ultralord on it. They were Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez.

"Hey, fellas," Banjo greeted the two.

"Hey Sheen," Sokka greeted.

"Hey, Mr. Banjo!" Carl said.

"Guys, I told you, call me Banjo," Banjo reminded them.

"I don't think so. We just wanted to wish you good luck today," Sheen gave him thumbs up.

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Sokka walked in. "Come on, get lost, you two. You're making him lose his focus."

"Oh. Sorry," Sheen's voiced lowered.

"See you later, fellas," Banjo said and they left.

"Go get 'em, Mr. Banjo!" Carl cheered.

"Quiet Carl! You'll make him lose his focus," Sheen warned him.

"Oh, no. Sorry!" Carl panicked.

"Shut up!" Sheen snapped at him.

We now go to the front desk where we see a girl with red hair, some of it in a ponytail. She sure seemed thrilled to be there.

"VG, Inc. Please hold. VG, Inc. I'll connect you. Ms. Rose is on vacation. Would you like her voice mail?"

Sokka and Banjo walked up to the desk.

"Oh, Suki-wuki," Sokka greeted her all lovingly.

"Sokki Bear!" Suki stop to greet Sokka.

"Happy birthday," Sokka said.

"Oh, Sokka, you remembered!" Suki was surprised. We see Banjo who was a little annoyed by this scene. "Hey, Banjo," Suki greeted him.

"Oh, hey, uh Suki," Banjo greeted to her as well. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks. So, uh... are we going anywhere special tonight?" Suki asks Sokka.

"I just got us into a little place called, um...Super Mario Bro's."

"The Super Mario Bro's Restaurant?!" Suki gasped. "But it's impossible to get a reservation there!"

"Not for Sokki Bear," Sokka said. "I will see you at quitting time and not a minute later."

"Okay, sweetheart," Suki answered.

"Think romantical thoughts. _You and me, Me and you, Both of us together_!" Sokka sang.

We are now in a locker room as Sokka and Banjo are getting ready for work.

"You know, pal, she's the one," Sokka smiled. That's it. She is the one!"

"I'm happy for you," Banjo rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and, uh, thanks for hooking me up with those reservations," Sokka thanked him.

"Oh, no problem. They're under the name Sokki Bear," Banjo snickered.

"Oh, good ide..." Sokka stopped. "You know, that wasn't very funny." Just as he said that, his locker door slammed in front of him. "What the...?" He opens it again and it slams again. He is wondering who or what is doing it when a green bird comes down from the air.

"Sokka!" he scared the crap out of Sokka. "What do you know? It scares little kids and little teenagers."

"I wasn't scared. I have... allergies," Sokka lied as he started sniffing.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Hey, Jet, save it for the scare floor, will you?" Banjo asked.

"I'm in the zone today, Banjo. Going to be doing some serious scaring. Putting up some big numbers," Jet bragged.

"Wow, Jet. That's great," Sokka said sarcastically. "That should make it even more humiliating when we break the record first. Ha, ha!"

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. Do you hear that?" Jet asked him. "It's the winds of change."

Jet walks away as Sokka is all grumpy.

"'You hear it? You hear the winds of change'," Sokka repeated in a rude way. "Oh, what a creep. One of these days, I am really...going to let you teach that guy a lesson."


End file.
